


Morning Workout

by Lastly



Series: Bangalore & Wraith [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Anita and Renee have different ideas about how to start the morning.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Bangalore & Wraith [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Morning Workout

Renee listened as the door of Anita's apartment clicked closed. Anita started every day with a sunrise run and while she usually tried to make Renee come with her she had spared her girlfriend the exertion this morning. Anita'd usually give a reason like _'you looked like you were having such a sweet dream, I didn't want to disturb you'_ or _'I kept you up so late last night that I figured you needed the extra rest'_ but today she hadn't given a reason. After she climbed over Renee to get out of the small bed, she had just kissed her a few times and then silently left.

Renee rolled over and pulled Anita's pillow close in and cuddled up against it. It was still warm and even had a bit of Anita's scent on it. Anita's scent could usually be summarized as 'post-workout sweat' but Renee had become so familiar with her partner's specific sweaty scent that she didn't mind and even somewhat liked it. She clutched the pillow close and when she closed her eyes she imagined it to be Anita she was holding onto. Everyone always told Renee that she was dating a hard-ass but she knew the truth about just how soft Anita could really be. It was comforting until she rolled over again, right off the side of the bed and she crashed onto the floor with a loud _thud_. She slid Anita's pillow under her head and considered pulling a blanket down over top of her but when Anita's alarm clock started buzzing she decided that it was all a sign that she should actually get up and out of bed properly.

Her first order of business was to turn off the damned ringing alarm. Apparently, when Anita left this morning she had only hit the snooze button and hadn't turned it off properly. Renee picked the pillow up off the floor and tossed it onto the bed. She stared at the disheveled mess that she and Anita had created overnight: multiple blankets twisted around and strewn across the bed, a mess of pillows scattered around the edges of the bed, and the bed sheets pulled up so much so that they only actually covered about half the mattress. She grinned and considered leaving it as-is since she figured they'd just mess it up again later that night anyway but when she thought about all the times she had given Anita a hard time about not making the bed, she didn't want to seem like a hypocrite and decided to straighten it out.

Once the bed was sorted, she turned and looked at the rest of the room. They had been in a bit of a rush when they had gotten back last night so their clothes had been rather haphazardly discarded all across the room. She picked a t-shirt up off the floor at the foot of the bed and pulled it on over her head. Even though it was just the two of them here, she still felt a little weird about walking around completely naked. Without looking at the shirt, she was able to recognize it as one of Anita's. The warmth and softness of it was a dead giveaway but the sweet smell of Anita's deodorant and the intangible _comfort_ she felt while wearing it are what really confirmed that it belonged to her girlfriend.

She picked up a pair of tight leather pants (also Anita's) that had ended up draped across a chair after they had been hastily tossed aside. As she folded them, her mind was filled with the memories of their date from the night before. Of dancing with Anita and feeling the curve of her hips beneath this thin layer of fabric. She was surprised that Anita had agreed to go out to a club with her. Usually she'd suggest they go out for some drinks and Anita would assume that Renee meant the bar that Anita liked to go to. For once though, she actually listened to Renee and let her pick where they went. Of course, just because it was a dance club didn't stop Anita from nearly getting into a fight with someone like she usually did at the bar. This time, though, it had been justified and not just Anita and some drunks thinking that a fistfight was a fun way to end a night of drinking. No, this time it had been some man getting the idea in his head that because he thought Renee was hot that it gave him permission to put his hands all over her. Anita had actually reacted even faster than Renee could. By the time she turned around to slap the guy, Anita had already pushed him back and stepped between them. He tried to laugh it off but assholes like him made Anita _very_ angry _very_ quickly. Some people would have you believe chivalry was dead but they had clearly never seen Anita defending her girlfriend's honor.

Just as Renee gathered up the rest of the discarded garments into a pile, ready to be taken to the laundry, the apartment door opened back up and Anita returned home covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

"Oh, hey, good morning. I hope I didn't wake you up when I left." Anita gave Renee a sweet smile. Even though she was out of breath and so clearly tired from her run, her response was cheerful. Seeing her girlfriend's smile had a way of energizing her.

"Hey you, welcome home." Renee draped her arms around Anita's shoulders and pulled her in for a slow, soft kiss.

"Be careful, I'm all sweaty." Anita eventually said after Renee released her lips.

"Yup, you sure are." Renee grinned and gave her another, shorter, kiss. Anita took her nonchalant response as an invitation and put her hands on Renee's hips so she could pull her in closer.

"You know, I was looking forward to going for a run with you this morning." Renee teased.

"Oh, were you now?" Anita didn't believe that for a second. Every time they went running together, she had practically had to drag Renee out of bed kicking and screaming.

"Yeah, I was. I guess that means you owe me a workout now." Renee smirked at Anita and pulled her backwards until her knees hit the edge of their bed and they collapsed back onto it together.


End file.
